1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system, a game server and a gaming machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a gaming machine on which a memory card is detachably mounted (see Japanese Patent Laid-open 2004-680, hereinafter referred to as patent document 1). In playing a game using such a gaming machine, there has been a case in which a player wants to pause a game in the midst of the game. In such a case, by allowing the player to pause the game while temporarily storing data relevant to a game result in a memory card, the player can resume the game using the data and can play the game continuously from a state of the game at which the game is paused. Accordingly, the player can arbitrarily pause and resume the game. Recently, there have been proposed games which require several hours to several tens hours to clear the games such as role playing games or simulation games. The advent of such games is attributed to the technique disclosed in the patent document 1 which allows the player to arbitrarily pause or resume the game by adopting the memory card.
Here, the video game such as the role playing game or the simulation game is a game which allows the player to enjoy the game for a long time while sharing various experiences with characters in a story developed in the game. Such a video game can give the player a chance to have empathy for the story or characters and hence, the video game can strongly attract the player's interest. Accordingly, recently, the video game constitutes a genre which occupies one main stream of games. However, since a large number of role playing games, simulation games, and the like have been proposed in a game market, unless efforts are made to differentiate one game from other games by complicating contents of the game or by adopting the sophisticated graphics, it is difficult for the game to support from the players. Such a situation sharply pushes up a development cost.
To overcome such a drawback, recently, there has been proposed a game in which contents of a game succeed the story and the characters of a preceding work and a player can use data on a game result of the preceding work. Such a game has an advantage that the empathy or the affection of the player to the story and the characters generated in the preceding work enhances the players purchasing interest. Further, since the possible number of sales of the game is predictable to some extent based on the actual number of sales of the game of the preceding work, a game manufacturer bears a little risk in investment to the game and hence, the game manufacturer can spend a large sum of money for the development of the game.
Further, a plurality of game software has been developed and marketed corresponding to plural kinds of gaming machines which have different platforms. In this case, it is possible to enhance purchasing interest of players who own respective gaming machine (game participating interest) and hence, it is possible to collect the cost for developing the game more reliably.